Unwanted
by wishingpixie
Summary: Chad convinces Gabriella to go on a road trip with him. But she said she'd only go if Taylor did. And Chad said if Taylor was going then so was Troy. Only problem is Gabi can't stand Troy, and Chad can't stand Taylor. 3 weeks together may not work.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first fan fic. I've wanted to do one for agesssss but never really found the time. This idea just came to me, let me know if you think it's decent. I'll try to cotinue writing it anyway though.:) xx**

"Ellebelles! Please!" My best friend Chad was sat in front of me in homeroom trying to convince me that a road trip with him would be the best thing ever. I think not. Don't get me wrong I love Chad to pieces, but there is no way I can be with him for every moment of everyday for an entire month. That much Chad cannot be healthy for anyone. Not that there's anything wrong with Chad either, but a lot of the time, okay all of the time, he's annoying as hell. It's just in his nature. He's one of those happy go lucky kind of guys. You know the one's I mean? Constantly chirpy, even at eight in the morning, another reason why I don't want to spend every minute with him. I am not a morning person.

Chad looked at me his brown eyes pleading, lips pouting , begging me to go. Just looking at the muscular body of the guy who was basically my brother made me feel bad. He was pulling the whole hands clasped together thing and it was making me feel seriously guilty. Before I could change my mind I said "Fine!". His pout turned to a huge grin and I couldn't help but smile back at him. I really do see him as a brother, and having to look at him like that any longer was going to make me feel wicked.

I've known Chad since forever. He lives around the block from me and our mum's used to work together and therefore were really good friends and often made us play together when we were little. I've grown up with Chad, him and my other best friend Taylor, are my closest confidantes. I tell them everything, and I do everything with them. But even though they're both friends with me, neither is friends with the other. When I met Taylor in middle school I tried to introduce them to the other. All that ended up doing was submitting me to several hours of torturous whinging, moaning and whining about how Chad's hair was like a toilet brush and how Taylor thought she was too good for anyone.

Neither of those two things are true by the way. But Chad's hair does get remarkably close to looking like that sometimes, I have to admit.

But just because I had said yes to Chad doesn't mean I don't have any conditions.

"But," I told him, "There's no way it's just going to be me and you. Nope. Nada. Blip.""Hufffff" Chad sighed, "No need to fill my head with compliments."

"Taylor's coming with us," I stated.

"What!" He exclaimed. "If you think I'm doing that, then you're… you're…"

"I'm what?" I asked.

"You're mad!"

"You take that back!"

"Not unless Taylor doesn't come!"

"Fine," Chad said in a tone that implied his was up to something. "If Taylor's coming then so is Troy."

"If you expect me to be within 5 metres of him everyday for 3 weeks, then you must be the one who's mad." I said to him. This was not going to happen. I would not spend 3 weeks with Troy, even if Chad and Taylor were going to be there too. There's no real reason for my dislike to him, I mean he's never done anything to me. But he has done things to other girls. Don't take me the wring way, he doesn't abuse girls. I just agree with the way that he sleeps with them and then discards them like they're trash. It just doesn't seem right to me. He seems oblivious to the fact that those girls actually have feelings. And don't get me started on the fact that he's never with one for more than a week,. The guy must be a walking STD.

"I still don't see what your problem is with him, Gabs," Chad asked. "I mean, he's never actually said something to you to insult you. Or anything else of the sort."

"Chad. I'm telling you I will not go if Troy is going."

"And I'm telling you if Taylor is then Troy is."

Our homeroom teacher Miss Darbus entered the room, quickly ending our conversation and leaving me wondering about what I was going to do about this road trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so I had to redo this. It wasn't formatting right and it was annoying me :)**

**I attempted to lift my bag into the back of Chad's truck but was failing miserably. I had over packed my petite body was struggling against the weight. I'd just have to wait for Chad to come along and do it, cause at the moment it wasn't going anywhere.**

So yes. I had actually agreed to go on his road trip. And both Troy and Taylor were coming. My arguing had gotten us no where and I just decided that making Chad happy was the best thing to do. What I didn't tell Chad when coming to my decision was that even though Troy was coming, it didn't mean that I had to be happy about it. Neither did it mean that I had to sit next to him. Or talk to him. At all. He'd just have to deal with it, even of he hated it and I didn't care much for what Troy would think.

Looking around, I noticed that Taylor and Chad were both saying goodbye to their parents and that Troy was nowhere in sight.

"Want some help with that?" I jumped at the sound of a soft masculine voice behind me. Troy. He lifted both of his own bags into the bag of the truck and made sure that they were secure before turning around to me, expecting me to have moved off my bag, which I was currently sat on. He raised his eyebrow and looked at my face. I stayed exactly where I was.

"Now, now," he said in a patronizing tone. "I was only trying to help." This time it was me who raised an eyebrow. Nope. I wasn't falling into the trap of being the damsel in distress. I was fine and I would wait for Chad to come and help me. I didn't need him. So I still stayed sat down.

"Sweetheart. Who are you kidding?", he asked me. "We both know that you can't lift that bag."

"Don't call me sweetheart!" I snapped back at him.

"She talks!" he replied. "Babe, you gonna move so I can help you or what?"

This time I stood up to reply to him. "Don't call me babe either." And I poked him in the chest.

"Thanks babe." He lent around me, almost wrapping me in his arm and I struggled against his skin. He picked up the bag and the one next to it and shoved them in the back of the van.

"Hey! I could have done that myself!" I shouted at him. "And don't call me babe!"

"Jeesh!" he said in reply. "I was just trying to help." And with that he quickly said goodbye to his parents and climbed into the car.

"Bye mum!" I ran over to my mum and hugged her as I said goodbye, momentarily forgetting all about Troy. By this point both Taylor and Chad were also in the car and we were ready to go. I climbed into the back, next to Taylor, but behind Troy and wound down the window, so that I could wave out of it. As I did so, Troy snickered, but I chose to ignore him. I'd already broken my promise to myself that I wasn't going to speak to him.

And off we went.

"Chad!" I asked., while pulling my MP3 out of my bag, "Can I plug in my ipod?"

"Sure, Gabs!" he said cheerfully and handed me the cable I need to do so. I quickly selected my driving play list and You Me at Six started playing.

"Eurghhhh!" Troy said. "What the hell is this emo crap?"

"Seriously Bolton?" Taylor questioned. "It's called decent music."

"If I wanted to listen to something like this I could just put on Kerrang. Surprisingly I don't though. So change the song."

"Nope," Taylor said and started dancing to it with me.

You can be the ghost in my hall

- You can be the smile I don't want

I will be the fly on your wall

You can distance in between

You can be- -

The music cut off sharply as Troy unplugged my ipod and inserted his own.

"What the hell, Bolton?" Taylor exclaimed.

-Will you take me out of here?When I'm staring down the barrel

When I'm blinded by the lights

When I can't see your face -

But by now, he wasn't listening to us. So I looked at Taylor, and we decided to be as annoying as we could.

"YOU'RE ON THE PHONE, WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND SHE'S UPSET, SHE'S GOING OFF ABOUT SOMETHING THAT YOU SAID, AND SHE DOESN'T GET YOUR HUMOUR LIKE I DO." Chad glanced at Troy to see what his reaction was, because he was finding this whole argument hilarious. He didn't really care what music was being played as long as it wasn't classical.

"I'M MY ROOM, IT'S A TYPICAL TUESDAY NIGHT, I'M LISTENING TO THE KIND OF MUSIC SHE DOESN'T LIKE, AND SHE'LL NEVER KNOW YOUR STORY LIKE I DO!" Me and Tay were reaching a volume loud enough to cover the sound of Troy's music. And he turned to look at us.

"Really?" He asked loudly. "You're singing Taylor Swift?"

"BUT SHE WEARS SHORT SKIRTS, I WEAR T SHIRTS, SHE'S CHEER CAPTAIN AND I'M ON THE BLEACHERS!" was our reply.

"Oh, you have no idea what you've just started!" he threatened and turned around, putting his hands over his ears in the process. As soon as he was comfortable began to kick the back of his chair in time with the song, with enough force so that he'd find it irritating. Taylor unplugged his ipod and put mine back in this time choosing a song that everybody would like. I hummed to myself as it played and found myself daydreaming. We'd been in the car for 15 minutes and I already I was arguing with Troy. It didn't help that it was only 8 O'clock in the morning. With that thought I grabbed a pillow from the boot of the car and leant against the window. Tay did the same for she can't stand mornings either. Chad, noticing what we were doing turned down the music a bit so that I could fall a sleep. The last thought I had before I drifted off was that while Troy and I had argued, Taylor and Chad hadn't.


	3. Chapter 3

- Finders keepers

Will you keep me in mind?

I like secrets

Cause' they keep me in line -

What? Wait? Who? Where? The thoughts that hit me the moment that finders keepers began playing. Troy had gotten his revenge. He had decided that playing a song I like extremely loudly, WHILE I WAS SLEEPING, was a good idea. Thanks for that Troy, cause' sleeping wasn't nice at all or anything. So now I'm in a bad mood for the rest of the day. I like my sleep and he definitely isn't going to get away with this. Taylor began to wake up next to me, she's a deeper sleeper than me, but I'm telling you that music was loud.

"Jesus! Chad! Turn that fucking music off!" Taylor yelled towards the direction of the front seat.

"Hey!" Chad shouted back in reply. "I wasn't the one that put it on. Don't get your knickers in a twist.""My knickers are not a twist!"

"Sure honey," he replied.

"I'm not your honey," she said adamantly.

"Can you just turn the music off!" I screamed at the both of them.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the seat," was all Chad said in reply to that. It was then that he turned the ipod down to a suitable volume, making it background noise, and I settled back down into my seat. But by now, Troy had ruined all sense of sleep from my brain and I couldn't sit still. It didn't help that he was tapping the car door in beat to the song, but louder than the song, annoying me like hell.

"Will you knock it off?" I asked him while kicking his chair again.

"Errrrrr…" he said pretending to think "Nope. It's too much fun. And anyway what's it doing to you?"

"It's kinda annoying actually," was what I said back to him. All I want to do is it to sit here, talk to Taylor and Chad, and draw some stuff. I had this whole plan of ignoring Troy, but now it just seems to have gone out of the window. I desperately need something to do that'll annoy him as much as he's annoying me.

"I'm sure you'll get over it," he said to me while turning around to smile. I glanced at the clock on the dashboard and realised that it was actually 1 o'clock. Troy had actually let me sleep for a few hours before deciding to deafen me with music. I decided to try and distract my self from the irritant that was in the passenger seat and grabbed my sketchbook out of my bag, as well a couple of pencils, a rubber and a sharpener. Looking at Chad quickly I began to sketch the outline of his face as well as his humongous hair.

"You drawing Gabs?" Taylor asked me while glancing at the book in my lap. I nodded in reply and she continued by saying, "I can't see why you're drawing Chad though to be honest. You could at least draw something pretty." I rolled my eyes at her a went back to looking at Chad's face.

"And you're any better?" Chad questioned Taylor.

"Yes. Actually. A lot of guys would consider me to be pretty," she sated.

"Tell me when you meet one," Chad mumbled. Much like I did with Troy she kicked his chair and got out her phone an began texting someone.

"Taylor's right you know." Troy said accusingly,

"Excuse me," I replied glancing up from my work,

"You could at least draw me," he said with a smirk on hi face. "I mean, I am the prettiest thing in this car."

"Thing, yes. Pretty, no. And I thought guys wanted to be handsome, not pretty." I said while making the word pretty sound like a dirty word.

"I'm both." he said and turned back around leaving me staring at the hair on the nape of his neck,.

For the next hour I sat, every so often glancing up at Chad to ensure that I was doing it right, and then when I was finished, shading it until it was perfect. I finished it with a flourish and smiled at the image before me. Taylor looked over and smiled at what I'd created.

"Okay! Break time!" Chad called from the front. Finally! I'd been growing hungry for the past hour or so but didn't want to say anything. I also really needed to use the bath room. We pulled in to a diner with the name "Larry's" and all jumped out of the car. Chad reached the door first and held it open for me but when it came to Taylor he let it slam shut in her face. Having the manners to keep it open for Troy we all walked in and found a table for 4. I slid in and Chad followed, Taylor and Troy doing the same opposite us. I picked up a menu and began scanning it looking at the stuff on there. Taylor was doing the same and we were both taking our time. I finally decided and handed it to Chad and soon after a waitress came to take our orders.

Me and Taylor were talking about who was likely to be on the decathlon team when we went back to school and Chad and Troy were having a mindless conversation about basketball. Not long after this, the waitress brought out our food. Taylor was having a garden burger, Troy and Chad were having the king size burger meal. Troy was surprised when he looked towards me and noticed I was eating the same.

"You'll get fat if you eat all that," he said while pointing at my plate. Chad shook his head at Troy knowing that he was pissing me off for no apparent reason and fining it just a tad exasperating.

"You can hardly talk Bolton," nodding at him. "You're eating the same as me."

"Yeah, but I play basket ball."

"And I dance."

"Not enough apparently." was what he muttered. I kicked him hard underneath the table.

"Take that back." I said sternly. He took a bite out of his burger and began to chew, choosing to ignore me. I got up and went over to the serving table and brought back some ketchup. As I walked back I purposely tripped up next to him and decided that elbowing him was the only way to get back at him for now. Hat I didn't think of though, was that I was still holing the ketchup. So as I elbowed him, as well as receiving a blow to the ribs, he also got some ketchup smack bang in his face. That'll teach him.

I casually walked back to my chair, as the blonde waitress who was serving us came back over to us with a bunch of napkins, and started to help Troy wipe up the mess that was now on him. My smirk hidden underneath my hair, I looked over at him only to see the waitress flirting with him. Chad glanced at me and smiled, knowing that it was to be expected, and Taylor was just out right grinning.

We were half way through day one and I'd already argued with Troy a countless number of times. Surely he'll get bored of it eventually and just leave me alone like I wanted him to?


End file.
